


Travel Companions

by killing_kurare



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the Bebop behind from Ein's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Companions

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [_Any fandom with a dog, any + dog, the dog wants to make it better_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/723414.html?thread=95458774#t95458774)

 

 

Ein looked back to the ship. Should he really be going, leaving the other two humans and the best home he had had so far?

He whimpered lightly and turned his head to watch the figure of a girl slowly disappearing into the sunset. The girl that played with him, talked to him. She appreciated him, he appreciated her.

‘No,’ he thought. ‘Not the ship is home, SHE is home.’

And with that decided he ran after Ed. The other two could take care of themselves, he was sure of it, he had watched them long enough to know so.

But the girl only had Ein, and though she didn’t know yet, being also happy on her own, she would need him one day. She would need him just like he needed her in a way.

He had watched her father leave her behind, all alone, and though she didn’t seem to care, Ein would not be like this. He would not leave her alone.

So he ran as fast as his little Corgi-legs could until he caught up to her. He barked to let her know that he was here, that he would take care of her … but she wanted to send him away.

“You can’t come with me, Ein. Ed is going far, far away and might never come back, so Ein better goes back to the ship,” she said.

Ein whimpered and hanged his head a little but didn’t move. Neither did she.

“Oh … do you wanna come with me?” Ed then asked and Ein barked happily, letting her know she wouldn’t need to be alone on her journey (or ever again).

She smiled down at him, and he opened his muzzle and let his tongue stick out.

“Well then, come on!” Ed called and Ein barked again, happy to run next to his best friend.

It didn’t matter when he would be fed next or how far he had to run, the only thing that mattered was Ed and that they were together, neither of them alone.


End file.
